A New Kind of Game
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: It's Marcus and Oliver's sixth year. Easy right? Wrong. And on top of that the Chamber of Secrets is opened. Yeah I suck at summaries. Rated M for M/M Slash! FlintWood and HiggsPuecy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I abandoned my other story. But, I have a new idea so let's see how this goes. Enjoy and REVIEW :D**

The end of summer was near; you could feel it in the air.

Marcus sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the muggles that flooded the streets. He sighed. This was going to be his sixth year at Hogwarts. It wasn't really a huge deal for Marcus, but he couldn't help letting his mind wander.

Clothes and books and other stuff he'd need was strewn across the room and his trunk lay on his bed, open and waiting for the materials that it would soon hold.

Another boring year, he thought. It only meant another year of studies that were useless for the most part, quidditch, and Oliver Wood. He sighed at the thought of the Gryffindor and threw his books into the trunk.

When Marcus left for the summer, he started to think more seriously about his future. He started with what he wanted to do with his life and somehow, someway, it ended up changing to Oliver. Granted, he'd always felt nervous when the other boy was present, but Marcus always thought that it was the dislike he held for him.

But he couldn't be more wrong.

He explored the feelings over the summer, hoping to come to some kind of solution. Maybe he was just crazy. But as time grew shorter and the school year grew closer, he found himself willingly thinking about it instead of trying to push it away.

He finally saw the things he'd been trying to ignore like how muscular the Gryffindor really is from playing quidditch, how good of a quidditch player he is and the fact that he's absolutely brilliant.

He sighed again, running a hand through his normally straight hair.

He knew what the answer to why he was noticing this stuff was. It wasn't something he'd admit out loud.

He, Marcus Flint, was in love.

He was in love with Oliver Wood.

He shook his head and finished packing, closing the lid on the already overflowing trunk. He sighed and sat it down, figuring he'd get some shut eye before it was time to leave.

He settled down and started thinking. Maybe this year things would be different. Who knows, maybe he'd work up the courage to tell the young Gryffindor about his feelings.

Well it was a nice dream anyway.

And he knew that no matter happened; Oliver Wood would be in his dreams tonight.

**And, Scene! Hope you liked it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I feel like a jackass lol anyway, enjoy the story!**

Marcus yawned and slumped back into the chair.

Another summer with his parents over. Not like he cared. They were pathetic as parental figures, anyway.

Professor Snape was saying something about a potion and ingredients, but Marcus didn't hear him. He was too distracted, his thoughts consuming him. He still had that nagging feeling on his heart, whilst the voice in his head screamed out the name he'd thought about every day in that miserable place he had to call his home.

He looked over to the front of the classroom. The younger Gryffindor was chatting away with the redheaded prefect. He growled softly. Every time he saw Oliver, it seemed that the prefect wasn't far behind him and he could barely get within ten feet of the boy.

He rolled his eyes and pulled his eyes away from the back of Wood's head when he heard Snape clear his throat.

There was a grunt next to him, Adrian Pucey seemingly bored to death. He couldn't say he blamed his best friend as he tried, unsuccessfully, to read the passage in his text book that was assigned. Eventually he just gave up on the task and resumed his staring at the back of Wood's head.

Oliver had changed some, Marcus decided, noticing that the boy's hair was an inch longer and he was broader as well. His mind wandered off, wondering what those soft locks would feel like under his touch. He mentally shook himself out of the thought.

He compared the changes in Wood to himself. He'd surely grown over the summer, the heavy weight lifting showing in his figure. It'd surely improve his Quidditch performance, which he was immensely happy about. How could Oliver ignore him?

A small smile played at his lips and he let a soft sigh escape. He picked up his textbook and attempted to once again read the passage that was assigned, all while trying to hide from the glare that Snape sent to him from across the room.

"Bloody Hell," Adrian complained, his voice coming out as a whisper, "can this class get any longer?"

Just as the words were spoken, the bell rang to signal that the period was over and all of the students gathered their belongings, ready to depart from the room.

Wood was at least ten feet, maybe more, in front of himself and Adrian.

"Thank God today is over," Adrian said, driving an elbow into the ribs of Marcus and smiling like a fool, "At least we have Quidditch practice tomorrow. Gonna stick it to Wood and his Gryffindors this year, eh?"

Marcus smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. "Oh yeah!" he said. He looked up, seeing that Oliver broke away from the group of Gryffindors and headed to the pitch.

His grin widened and he had to hold back a laugh. He'd always known that Oliver was addicted to Quidditch.

"I'm gonna go get a couple laps in, mate," he said, stepping in the direction of the pitch.

Adrian laughed and shook his head, "that's a good captain!" he said, "I'll catch you in the common room later, mate."

Marcus nodded and waved goodbye to Adrian, scurrying towards the Quidditch pitch.

Wood, slightly ahead, walked into the Gryffindor locker room and slammed the door shut, Marcus soon departing into the Slytherin locker room to change into his uniform as well. When he got out to the pitch, he saw that Oliver was already out there, broom standing tall beside him and his back turned.

Apparently sensing that he wasn't alone anymore, Oliver turned around to be met with a smiling Marcus. The older boy edged closer.

"Flint."

"Wood," Marcus nodded, trying to hide the fact that the butterflies picked up at the sound of his name on the other boys tongue, "Do ya mind if I join ya?"

Oliver simply shrugged, his eyes a little wider in annoyance, "It's an open pitch."

He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground, soaring above Marcus. He shook his head and did the same, starting his laps.

By the tenth lap, Wood had been flying even with him. He sped up a little, trying to keep ahead of the other boy. Oliver seemed to notice and changed his pace as well; keeping even with the older boy.

"In a racing mood, are we?" Marcus taunted, speeding up yet again.

"Why?" Oliver asked, sarcasm dripping from each word, "don't think you can keep up with me?"

Marcus just laughed. "You're on!" he yelled, "But let's make this interesting." A smirk found its way onto Marcus' features.

Oliver cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. What are the conditions?"

Marcus thought about this for a moment before finally looking into Wood's chocolate brown irises. "Five laps around the pitch. If you win, I'll try not to hit ya upside the head with a bludger."

Oliver nodded, "and if you win?"

"I'll think of something."

Wood rolled his eyes, but snorted in approval.

"Fine."

Both boys lined up beside the goal posts. Oliver, clearly did not trust Marcus, and counted to three on his own. Both of them sped off around the pitch, red and green blurs.

The first lap, Marcus let Oliver have the upper hand, preferring to stay behind and steal as many free looks as he could. The second lap, however, Marcus took the lead. He stayed like that for two laps more.

The final lap came as both boys passed the goal post. Marcus threw his whole weight into the end of his broom, determined to win. Oliver wasn't giving in either, fighting against the wind, moving ahead.

The next seconds change Marcus' life. The first thing he saw was Oliver, not twenty feet from the goal post and winning. The second thing, scared Marcus half to death. He saw Oliver's broom sideswipe one of the support rails of the Hufflepuff stands.

Wood didn't see it coming until his shoulder collided with the solid object. His broom slipped out from beneath him and he began falling. Marcus, seeing the entire scene, threw his weight forward, spiraling down at top speed reaching a hand out before Oliver could reach the ground.

He feared he wouldn't get there in time, but all of that was settled as he felt the material of Oliver's robes. He grabbed a fistful and pulled up a little, the world right again.

His eyes slowly opened to Oliver dangling three feet above the ground. The only thing that held him up was the strong hand of Marcus that seized his robes.

He said his thanks towards the sky and lowered his broom, gently setting the Gryffindor captain down. He dropped to his knees beside the younger boy, concern clouding his face. "A-are you o-okay?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Oliver didn't speak for a couple minutes, trying to get his breathing under control. Finally he managed to make his voice work.

"I think so…"

Oliver's head pounded, replaying the event. He'd almost become the victim of a hundred foot fall. But he hadn't hit the ground. He'd almost died. But he didn't…Flint had saved him.

"You…saved me," Wood muttered, hardly believing what happened.

Marcus pushed the blush away and nodded.

"Yeah I guess I did."

He saw Oliver swallow hard, realizing what could've happened had Flint not gotten to him in time.

"Thank you…" he heard the captain whisper. And when he looked into his eyes, he saw the fear and the gratitude gathered there.

"Well, you no use to me if you're dead," Marcus said, forcing the blush away with humor, "who else could I rip on and make fun of."

Oliver obviously didn't buy the cover up and Marcus felt his demeanor soften under the scrutinizing gaze.

"How's your shoulder?"

He blinked and looked over toward his right shoulder. He'd forgotten about it. Gently and slowly, he pulled the robe down to get a better look.

"Not good," He finally said, a sigh escaping his lips, "but compared to what might have happened, I'm lucky."

Marcus looked down at it. Under the thin cotton t-shirt, he could see something unnatural poking through and he pulled the material down.

"I think you broke something," he murmured softly.

Oliver stared at the Slytherin the entire time, nearly gasping at the concern he saw written on his face when he returned his gaze.

"Can ya walk?"

Wood nodded and tried to push himself off the ground. The task was made difficult by the hurt shoulder and he decided to try the other arm. But before he could do anything, he felt the hands of the Slytherin grab his good arm and sling it over his neck, pulling him up off the ground.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you to get that looked at," Marcus urged, taking a step toward the infirmary.

Oliver could only nod slightly and follow.

**Tada! Hope that makes up for the wait! Next chapter in the works! Review! :D**


End file.
